1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic bio-feedback. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for evaluating the swing of athletic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ability of an athlete to perform at peak levels is limited by the ability of the athlete to understand their present performance in individual movements, as well as their performance during an overall game. In the game of golf, an individual's overall performance has been tracked by a scorecard, and performance of a specific individual movement has been taught by a coach. However, the ability of a scorecard or coach is limited in that a scorecard only provides the number of strokes needed to reach a hole, and a coach can only teach improvement to aspects of movement that he perceives and understands.
Attempts have been made to overcome the limitations of a scorecard and coach, including stroke logging programs. While these programs provide improved feedback to the user, as compared to a traditional scorecard, these programs have required the user to input each time he has made a stroke.
Attempts have also been made to improve accessibility of players to coaching and coaching tools. These have included the use of video-taping and other electronic sensing equipment. This equipment is, however, large, bulky, and stationary.